poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Volcanic Panic
Plot Finishing off from the last episode, Ash tells Pikachu to duck Blaine's Magmar's Fire Blast in the last second. Pikachu is still hit, but fortunately is not knocked into the lava, having hung on to the edge. Though Pikachu makes it back onto the battlefield, Ash concedes the match, not wanting to risk Pikachu falling into the lava. Blaine allows Ash to stay, as the hot springs will help heal Pikachu from his burns. Though Brock and Misty advise Ash to leave for another Gym, since Blaine was simply too powerful, Ash declares that he will not leave without a Volcano Badge. The next day, as Ash, Misty, and Brock try to help Pikachu, Team Rocket manages to sneak into the battlefield, in an attempt to steal Magmar by freezing him. Though it appears that their attempt is successful, Magmar simply melts the ice around it, which in turn causes Team Rocket to fire more freezing missiles at it. However, their overzealous nature causes the battlefield walls to fissure and cave in; and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Blaine arrive as Team Rocket is sent flying. With nowhere to run, and the volcano about to erupt, Blaine is forced to use Magmar to dam the volcano and prevent this. Ash also tries to have Charizard pitch in, but it is unwilling to cooperate. However, after seeing Magmar throw rocks in an attempt to dam the volcano, Charizard decides to help, and Brock calls out Onix and Geodude to assist. Staryu and Squirtle also pitch in by helping to cool off Onix and Geodude. Pikachu also makes an effort to help, while Ash stops the arriving Jigglypuff from putting everyone to sleep. Eventually, the volcano is fully dammed, leaving Charizard and Magmar with a desire to battle it out against each other. Afterwards, Ash interjects and asks Blaine if he will give him his Volcano Badge as a thanks. Instead, Blaine offers Ash a rematch for the Volcano Badge. With the battlefield destroyed, Ash and Blaine agree to battle one-on-one on the summit of the volcano, Blaine with Magmar, and Ash with Charizard. As the battle begins, both sides trade Flamethrowers, and Magmar counters with a Fire Blast, which Charizard digs in and manages to deflect. Magmar then proceeds to hit Charizard with a Skull Bash, pushing it into a pillar. Charizard begins to fall towards the lava, but it recovers and locks up with Magmar. Magmar then uses Charizard's own momentum against it by flipping it over and pushing the two into the lava. Although Ash calls foul, Blaine reminds him that under the volcano is still part of their agreed-upon battlefield. However, once the two emerge from the lava, Charizard is now the one with the upper hand, having used its flight ability to create an aerial submission to then finish off Magmar with Seismic Toss. Having won the battle, Ash proceeds to congratulate Charizard and return it, only to be blasted in the face with another Flamethrower. As it turns out, Charizard only obeyed Ash in order to satisfy its competitive streak against Magmar, and nothing more. Still, Ash had earned his Volcano Badge and leaves soon after. Wondering where to go next, Brock suggests that they head to the Viridian Gym, a leading Gym where the best Trainers prepare for the Pokémon League. Ash is unaware of the fact that there was a Gym in Viridian City and asks Misty why she didn't tell him before. Misty replies that they were too busy arguing for her to remember. When Misty cannot recall why they were fighting, Brock is about to refresh her memory. Ash then remembers and quickly decides to run, only for Misty to remember about him owing her her bike. Major Events * Ash forfeits his Gym battle with Blaine. * Ash defeats Blaine in a rematch and earns the Volcano Badge. * Ash's Charizard is revealed to know Submission and Seismic Toss. * Ash learns that there is a Gym in Viridian City, and decides to head back there. Category:NegimaLover